Birthday Surprise For Dan
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: It's the week of Dan's birthday but Dan doesn't feel comfortable celebrating it. When it's the day of his birthday, he thinks Danny forgot about his birthday. -OneShot- -Lemon- Story requested by: amy rose but not the real one.


The sheets were coming off the mattress as they were rolling around continuously with no plan to stop. It was a back and forth for dominance but it was usually won by the older who had pinned down the younger and had used his tongue to find all the younger's sweet spots that usually made him moan in pleasure and wanting more. As his tongue was slowly gliding from the younger's neck down to his pelvic region before taking his time with younger's member; slowly gliding and wrapping his tongue around the base of the member before lowering it to the shaft then finally the tip. The younger moaned in pleasure and had arched his back when the older placed the member in his mouth continuing to glide his tongue till the younger couldn't keep it in anymore. After few more laps around the shaft and tip, Danny had came in Dan's mouth.

Dan had smirked while he still had his half ghost lover pinned and panting heavily but still wanted more from him. He used his tongue to lick off any cum left behind before kissing Danny while he had tasted himself in the process. As Dan broke the kiss, a string mix of cum and saliva had formed between them. While Danny wanted more from Dan's tongue, Dan wanted to make Danny moan and want more from him a different way. He moved his body so that it was behind Danny's and before Danny knew it, Dan was working the still cum and saliva covered member harder than he had before. Rough and hard, Dan motioned his hand up and down Danny's member while he had used his tongue to lick the back of Danny's neck; making him moan louder as he felt that he was about to cum for a second time. Dan moved his hand faster till his arm had warn out and Danny had came; becoming limp.

As a limp Danny tried to slow down his panting, he saw that Dan was looking as him; licking his lips. Dan thought Danny looked even more pleasurable to him but he wanted Danny to have some of him as well. He grabbed Danny and placed him on top of him so that Danny was now sitting on Dan's lower half. Instinctively, Danny had began to go up and down on Dan's member as he was now in control of Dan's arousal. Danny would fasten his pace then go slower in long strides before going faster; Making Dan submit to him. Danny smiled as he felt Dan starting to cum and felt it go into his hole making Danny moan in pleasure and cum himself.

He moved slowly off of Dan licking his own lips and started to work Dan's member; taking it into his mouth and sucking on it roughly from the base to the tip while gently squeezing it with his teeth. Danny had even felt the courage to rub Dan's abdomen and inner thighs slowly before reaching up to pinch one of Dan's hardened nipples. Dan moaned in as he never thought Danny would even do this to him; as Danny was normally shy about it. Dan had raised his left arm while his right was griping the near floored sheets and placed his hand on the back of Danny's head thrusting his member into his mouth till it reached the back of Danny's throat. Luckily for Danny, he had become accustomed to Dan doing this so he didn't gag unlike the first time when they had to stop.

Both of them had become tired afterwards and Danny had crawled up onto Dan's chest and laid gently as he placed his head on the left side of Dan's body with him holding Danny in place; caressing his hair as both had finally slowed down their panting. Danny was gently rolling around Dan's right nipple in between his finger's; smirking inside. Dan knew what Danny was doing and grabbed his left wrist shocking Danny as he looked up at him.

"I'm going to hard in you if you keep doing that." Dan seductively whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny bit his lip as the vivid image of Dan going hard in him formed in his mind. It made him blush with Dan taking note of him imagining it. Danny saw this but quickly covered his blushing by turning his head the other way. Dan laughed a bit before making the vivid image come to life.

* * *

Danny woke up to find that Dan wasn't in bed with him still. He thought Dan was going to be busy today so he didn't think anything of it as he walked towards the bathroom readying himself for a shower. Since last night, he really needed to clean himself up but continued to think about it; blushing when the images started to appear in his mind. He got undressed with his toned body now feeling the coolness of the bathroom and proceeded to turn the shower on before stepping in. When he stepped in, he started to wash his hair and body covering it with soap when he felt a sudden chill. He looked around but didn't see anything. The chill came back but when he looked behind this time, Dan was holding his wet body while kissing Danny's neck and shoulder. He moaned when he felt Dan's member pushing slightly against him. That feeling always made him want more.

"Need some help?" Dan asked in between kisses.

Danny couldn't help but nod in response as Dan lathered his body in the body wash; making Danny spread this legs as the soap now covered his lower half and soon his upper half. The time that was meant to quickly clean himself up turned into another time they were intimate. Dan had turned Danny around before lifting up his right leg and started to thrust hard and deep into him. Danny hanged on tightly to whatever he could in the shower feeling the thrusts of Dan's member starting to get hard inside him; almost with the both of them falling but was soon caught. Soon a white warm substance was dripping down both their legs only to be washed away from the water. After three or four more thrusts, they had gotten out of the shower.

Danny got dressed while Dan was sneaking peaks at him as he couldn't help but stare. When he was finished, they both headed down the stairs but Dan would usually carry Danny just to have him in his arms. Danny headed for the kitchen. Even though Dan had no use for the kitchen, he knew that Danny - being half ghost and half human still needed to eat so he would but only for Dan to wait for him to finish so he could kiss him and tease his body all over again.

He knew that was going through Dan's mind so Danny would eat slowly just to tease Dan; making him wait longer but not too long to where Dan would get frustrated. To Danny, it was always fun to tease Dan especially if Dan wanted to place his hands all over him while kissing him in the process.

"Isn't your birthday in 3 days?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Yes, why?" Dan asked looking straight at him.

"Well wouldn't you want to celebrate it? It only comes once a year." He replied to him.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old to be celebrating my birthday?" Dan asked.

"I just thought you would want to is all." Danny said to him lowering his tone a bit.

"Danny, I'm not exactly human or even half human. Don't you think it's weird to celebrate a ghost's birthday whose 10 years older than you?" Dan asked.

"Okay, we won't celebrate it if you don't want to." He replied to Dan.

* * *

For the next two days, it was the same as usual. Danny had been out by himself because this was one of the few rare times that Dan would be busy. Despite being ruthless and cold killer; not caring about anyone, he did care about Danny and somehow, Dan was put in charge of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone who would start fights with some being more dangerous than others. It wasn't like Dan cared if they did destroy each other but the more but would sometimes watch them fight. Since Dan was the strongest ghost, he was able to silence anyone and any fight. Dan never understood how he was put in charge and Dan, despite not wanting to he did, not because he cared about stopping any fights but only because he didn't want any ghost to try and come for Danny - even though none or very few knew about the relationship but didn't dare try anything.

He was walking on the side walk then crossed a street before noticing a flyer that was barely hanging on to the fence that was poorly taped; like the person was in a rush. Danny ripped it off the fence; looking at the front then turning it over to the back to see if anything was written on it. The flyer itself was colorful in design and the words were written in color bold letters:

 **FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY! COME TO THE AMITY PARK CARNIVAL!**

 **GAMES, RIDES, PETTING ZOO,** **FOOD, AND MORE!**

 **CARNIVAL OPENS TOMORROW FROM 8AM-12AM**

 **COME AND HAVE FUN!**

At that moment, Danny thought of something. The carnival was opening tomorrow which Danny knew was Dan's birthday. A smile peered as he got excited about his plans. He calmed down and put the flyer back on the fence; not risking it to take it with him. He spent the rest of his day doing various things that he hadn't done in awhile but couldn't stop thinking about Dan. Although this was one of the few rare times he got the day to himself, he felt a little bit alone as he saw couples here and there having fun. Danny went inside an arcade to try to see if he could ease his mind about Dan. When he went in, he saw couples here and there having fun. It wasn't long before he started to imagine the both of them sexually seducing one another while playing the arcade games.

Danny couldn't get his mind off of the vivid images of Dan running his hand all over his body while kissing and licking his sweet spots. While he snapped back into reality for a moment, he realized that he was starting to get wet and it was becoming noticeable. Danny rushed over to the bathroom; picking the last bathroom stall to be in and went right to work relieving the imagines in his mind. He placed his hand on his now becoming wet member before motioning it up then back down fast and hard; squeezing it in the process to remind him of Dan.

As Danny continued, he suddenly stopped when he had heard footsteps and a voice walk into the bathroom. Not wanting anyone to know what he was doing, he remained quiet until the person had left. He waited for what seemed like hours and the more he waited, the more the images would pop back up in his mind. He couldn't help but continuing so he did silently until a faint moan came out of Danny's mouth. He immediately covered his mouth hoping that the person who was also in the bathroom didn't hear it. It wasn't long when footsteps had appeared outside the stall where he was at. Danny was more nervous as he held his position not moving.

* * *

The person didn't move for few minutes. It wasn't until Danny had slipped did the person outside started to get more curious. The footsteps soon disappeared and Danny thought that he was safe until a voice was heard that sounded like it was next to him. Danny looked up and saw the one person he wasn't expecting to see, Dan.

"Looks like you're having fun here all by yourself." Dan said to him in a teasing tone.

"H-how did you know I was in here?" Danny asked.

"I am full ghost and I can sense full and half ghosts." He replied with a seductive smirk.

Dan went into the bathroom stall that Danny was in and picked him up; holding him tightly but also to where there was enough distance for him to move his hand. Dan started to rub Danny's member gently but with a rough touch to it making Danny moan in the process.

"So tell me, what were you thinking about to make you all wet?" Dan asked him whispering.

Danny bit his lip and blushed, at that moment, Dan knew the answer before kissing Danny roughly while still rubbing his member. After few more minutes, Dan decided to find a more comfortable place for them to be. As soon as they did, Dan had stripped Danny of his clothes before placing his hands all over where he could. Danny continued to moan as he felt Dan's tongue make it's way towards Danny's lower half. Dan's tongue did laps around the base before gently stroking the tip. Dan then turned Danny gently onto his stomach before spreading his legs; still seeing that his member was wet. Dan had told Danny to wait a minute before he himself had heard Dan's clothes come off.

Danny turned around to see Dan's well toned muscular physique and couldn't help but stare; making Dan more aware of it. Dan grinned knowing that Danny loved the sight of his body when he would take off his clothes and that had aroused Dan. He went back behind Danny giving him a small kiss on his back and neck before thrusting his own member into Danny's hole. At that moment, Danny had gasped rendering him unable to speak for a few seconds. Danny tried to control his breathing but it couldn't be helped as Dan kept thrusting over and over till he had came inside him. Danny felt his body go limp again and was rendered unable to move when Dan started to have his way with him.

He started to lick Danny's body; making his body tingle and nipples hard as Dan's tongue would take long strokes up Danny's abdomen down to his pelvic area; nearing his member. Danny felt like he was about to cum and he didn't care. The way Dan would take control of his body and make him moan with ease had excited him; knowing that Dan would pleasure him till Danny would cum; even if it meant doing so for hours.

His snake like tongue wrapped around Danny's thigh massaging it before doing the same to the other one. Meanwhile, Danny was trying hard to grip onto something but the only thing he could grip was the grass - which didn't help much since the grass would rip from the ground. He then decided to just grip onto Dan's hair with Dan not minding as he knew the more pleasure Danny would receive, the harder he would grip when he would pleasure him in a spot Danny loved it the most. They had continued this for hours; going back and forth with each other with Danny gaining dominance over Dan and making him moan and suck on his member while Danny was on top of him. Dan didn't mind sucking on Danny's member this way because he could just hold him still if Dan's tongue had gone slowly taking his time with Danny's member. Dan's tongue had even played with Danny's nipples; snaking it's up and licking them every which way.

* * *

When they had gone back home, both of them decided to clean up and shower together. Their bodies were worn out but Danny couldn't help but kiss Dan on his lips and stick his own tongue down his throat. He continued to kiss Dan roughly with Dan not fighting back; letting Danny take complete control of the kiss. The only thing that Dan did was hold Danny up and wrapped his legs around his waist; making Danny the stronger in the kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Dan's neck to have a little more balance and soon, Dan decided to take them both out of the shower then to the bed; not caring if the bed would be soaked from not drying off.

They continued for the rest of the night with Danny taking full control till both had fallen asleep in their usual positions, Danny on top of Dan asleep with Dan himself holding Danny tightly in his arms. Danny would wake up once in awhile and switch his position but couldn't help but want to nuzzle up to a sleeping Dan.

While Danny was sleeping, he started to dream about what it'd be like for him and Dan to be at the carnival together and what they'd do. It wasn't long before vivid images reappeared in his dream as he had a smile wanting the dream to come true.

As the morning came, Danny had gotten dressed; still knowing that it was Dan's birthday. He took a brief shower before seeing Dan doing target practice outside; shooting targets left and right using Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts. Danny met him outside and gave him a kiss before telling him happy birthday and that he would be out spending the day doing various things. Dan looked at him surprised but didn't say anything as he told Danny goodbye before continuing firing shots at the targets. Dan wondered if Danny still wanted to celebrate his birthday but by the way he acted, Dan thought that maybe he had changed his mind.

Meanwhile, Danny was out doing all kinds of things but he mostly had spent his day at the mall. Since he hadn't been there in awhile, he wanted to see what had changed and what was new. He went inside knowing that he had money and went on to look around to see what he could buy for himself. Walking inside a near by clothing store, he tried on some shirts and pants choosing to get two out of the three shirts and four pairs of pants plus two new shoes. He kind of felt weird getting lots of things but since he had money and rarely went shopping for himself, he decided it was the perfect time.

* * *

As the day wore on, Danny found himself getting back home with multiple different bags in hand. When he approached the front door, he was greeted by Dan who was curious to see what the different bags had inside. Danny smiled when he proudly showed Dan what he had gotten. Nothing to Dan seemed to appear like anything was for him but he didn't want to say anything to make Danny feel bad about it. Dan listened as he was told what Danny had done the entire day which somehow disappointed Dan when he was not thought of anywhere in the story.

When Danny finished, he continued to smile and put his stuff away neatly in the closet before asking Dan what he had done all day, Dan smiled trying to not hide his disappointment in the thought that not once did Danny think about him. Dan continued to listen but after awhile got tired of listening and went to do more target practice. When Danny turned around, he saw that Dan was nowhere to be seen till he looked outside and saw him.

Danny looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 p.m. and the night lights at the carnival would be turning on in half an hour. He knew that Dan was disappointed but Danny couldn't help not making him feel that way to hide the surprise. In truth, he had thought about Dan all day and couldn't help but release any thought about him privately in the bathroom; visiting the bathroom at least three times every two hours. Danny quickly showered and got dressed changing into a pair of new pants and a shirt. He then made his way outside seeing Dan still firing off Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts; smoke clearing from the targets each time.

"Hey." Danny said to him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You usually don't come out here when it's getting dark." Dan replied with curiosity.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me. It's nothing special." Danny said to him; trying not give anything away.

"Like what?" Dan questioned; now looking at him.

"Just a walk." He replied.

"A walk?" Dan questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, come on, it'll be fun." Danny said to him as he pulled on his arm.

"Okay, I'll go on a walk with you." Dan said as he walked behind Danny.

* * *

They started their walk and ended up walking for more than two miles. Dan thought it would be just a semi quick walk around the block than they would come home but to Dan, this was ridiculous. He thought that they could just fly to where they were seemingly walking through. Dan had even suggested it more than two five times but Danny told him no because it wouldn't have been as much fun and that Dan relied to much on his ghost powers; leaving a semi frustrated Dan thinking about what Danny had said as he walked next to him.

After another few miles Dan had enough of walking. He had picked up Danny and started to fly up into the air. Danny got a little angry but he was secretly relieved that they stopped walking; thinking that walking wasn't the best idea to get to where Danny wanted to take Dan.

"So where are we going to?" Dan asked.

"It's a surprise, I'll tell you when we're close and we can walk the rest of the distance. I promise it won't be long." Danny replied to him.

Dan sighed and nodded as they had flown a little ways before Danny told him to head towards the ground. Dan did reached the ground and had let go of Danny before they had walk just a short distance. Before they had taken another step, Danny had told Dan to close his eyes and even hid his eyes with his own hand so that Dan didn't look. Danny guided Dan as they walked and along the way, Dan had heard different noises and people talking and laughing. He wondered where they were at till Danny had told him he could open his eyes before removing his hand.

When Dan had opened his eyes, and found that both of them were standing by the front gate of a carnival. The lights, music and people had surprised him as they had gone and gotten tickets for the entry. Dan decided to ask him later and both had played different types of games; with Dan cheating at some of them to get the biggest prize available. Along the way, they had seen some familiar faces such as Kitty and 13 as well as Skulker and Ember who had apparently gotten back together. Danny had even saw his former crush Paulina with Dash as he won her a teddy bear. Danny and Dan played some more games and even gone into a House of Mirrors and similar attractions.

While both of them were having fun, Dan still couldn't help but wonder why Danny had brought him here. He soon snapped back into reality when Danny brought him to a High Striker game. Dan took the hammer and with ease, got the bell to ring. He did it a few more times with Danny getting as much prizes as he could carry while the rest were sent into the Ghost Zone tied so none would get loose by using Ecto-Energy Constructions. Over the next few hours, they had played games and gone to the different attractions winning prizes and taking some pictures in the process.

It wasn't until they had gone onto a Farris Wheel with different colored compartments enough for two people did Dan want to ask the question that had been in his head for the past few hours.

"Why did you bring me to the carnival?" He asked as he sat on the opposite side of Danny.

"For your birthday silly." Danny said to him, laughing a bit.

* * *

Dan looked at him in surprise as he started to think that Danny didn't forget about his birthday at all. Dan had then leaned forwards and pulled Danny to him so that he was now in his lap and took off his shirt; licking and biting Danny's nipples gently causing him to moan. He would take the nipple in his mouth and let it slowly slip out of his mouth making Danny gasp and moan louder. He had then taken off Danny's pants and boxers and gently kissed it and licked around the shaft as slowly as possible till Danny had came as soon as his member was taken by Dan's tongue.

During the ride, Dan had made Danny cum several times making the compartment somewhat of a mess. Danny's nipples were rolled and played with and for awhile, Dan had started to thrust his member into Danny's already semi wet hole. Danny had raised his hip up so that Dan could go deeper into him; thrusting as he went. Danny would hold onto something but his hand would slowly slip. Danny's hair was pulled up a bit when Dan would want more leverage.

Soon it was Danny's turn when Danny had got on top of him and kissed his neck down to Dan's member as he took his time kissing him in different places of his body. The heat that Danny was giving off made Dan aroused and it was noticed when he started to get hard. Danny noticed this and started to kiss it up and down from the base to the tip before fully taking it in his mouth. After a short while, Dan had gotten up and lifted Danny so that his member could slide into Danny's hole making him bounce as Dan's member went harder and faster. Both of them had came with cum dripping down making a pool of it.

Dan had continued as he kissed Danny's body before placing his lips onto Danny's; forming a string of saliva between them when the kiss was broken. Danny was pinned down to the floor and for the final time on the ride, Danny had came onto Dan's member. They had left the amusement park continuing to kiss each other and it had led to the bedroom. Sheets were sliding off in different directions with their bodies becoming hotter but still wanting more from each other. Both of them didn't want to stop till their bodies were worn out and when they finally wore out, they slept peacefully till Dan woke up for a bit.

"I thought you forgot about my birthday." He said softly.

"I wouldn't forget about your birthday, I just wanted to surprise you." He replied cuddling next to Dan.

"It was the best present you could've given me." Dan said placing a kiss onto Danny's soft lips.

"Really?" He asked; breaking the kiss.

"Well the first present, the second I got on the Farris Wheel." Dan said to him.

Danny blushed as he looked away from Dan but was brought back; looking into Dan's eyes before they had kissed each other; holding each other closely and not letting go of each other and when they did, they would just fall back into each other's arms again.


End file.
